Nurse at the Beach
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: A one-shot of Rito and Mikado at the beach.


**Here's a one-shot of To Love-Ru. If you wanted a 'different' ending, and I'm sure you know what I mean..., then let me know in a review! :) Otherwise, please read and review anyways, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Rito! This is paradise! Lala's figure is great, but Sairenji's thighs are something else!" Saruyama exclaimed, salivating at the sight before him. His hands curled into a fist, nails burrowing into the sand, a pitiful attempt at self control.

However, Rito was barely paying attention to what his friend was saying. Digging his toes into the pleasantly warm sand, Rito sighed, staring fixatedly at the two girls before him. 'Haruna-chan...' He sighed mentally.

It was a beautiful afternoon at the beach. The cerulean sky was speckled with occasional patches of white clouds drifting aimlessly. The salty ocean breeze swept over the two boys, as the water lapped at the shore.

Lala and Haruna were crashing through the sparkling water, splashing each other with handfuls of water in oblivious joy, for unbeknownst to them, Rito and Saruyama were scrutinizing them. Of course, although Rito was simply admiring the beautiful maidens before him, his friend had perverse fantasies raging in his mind.

Pink hair plastered to her body, Lala was thoroughly enjoying one of the rare occasions of visiting the beach with all of her friends. Her emerald-green bikini gave way to her tail, swishing back and forth in excitement. The heart-shaped tip of her tail skimmed the water and flicked water in Haruna's direction.

Haruna wore a golden-yellow bikini, adorned with white frills along the edges, and had her hands up barring her face from the onslaught of water. All the while giggling, and searching for the opportunity to return the favour.

When Saruyama's comment finally registered, Rito abruptly turned to face his friend, a frown painted on his face. "Hey! Don't say that!" 'How dare he think of her like that!?' Opening his mouth to rant, Rito was cut off by a husky female voice, causing him to avert his gaze to the woman who was currently residing under the shade of an umbrella on a towel, scantily clad in an amethyst-coloured bikini. The bikini barely covered the essentials, causing Rito to immediately blush with embarrassment.

"Hey, Yuuki-kun," the seductive voice caused both Rito ad Saruyama to ogle at the woman. "Would you rub some oil on me?"

"M-Mikado-sensei!" the boys chorused in unison. And while Rito was completely horrified by her request, Saruyama already started to fantasize of touching her bare skin.

Frozen in shock, Rito attempted to remove himself from the awkward situation, fearing the company of the older woman, especially of her fondness in teasing his child-like innocence. In truth, she was a remarkably well-endowed woman, and her curves attracted many stares, Rito, upon seeing so much of her skin, froze in his awkwardness. Rito was never one to want to be a pervert, although his unfortunate circumstances almost always ended up in him groping someone, it was never intentional, and was originally quite the innocent teenage boy. Rito's face was already flushed, but at her next statements, it turned an even darker shade of red.

"You're to pure, so I have to train you a little.." Mikado slowly dripped sun-tanning oil onto her chest, and swirled it around with her index finger before letting it drip to her flat stomach, glancing up through her eyelashes pseudo-innocently at Rito, all the while. "So let's start with some skin ship practice..."

"S-Skin ship...?" Rito backed up several steps, putting his arms up to shield his eyes, but somehow, he was till staring at the school nurse.

"You don't have to be scared..." Mikado coaxed. "Oshizu-chan!"

"Hai-sensei!" the aforementioned girl immediately dropped the beach ball clutched in her hands, and clamoured over to her employer's side, kneeling in he sand and leaning in to hear her whispered instructions.

A strong sense of foreboding gnawed at Rito, and his senses told him to run. 'This can not be good... She'll make me... Her telekinesis... I-"

But his already scrambled thoughts were interrupted with a loud, overly exuberant proclamation of 'I understand!' by Oshizu-chan, heralding his impending doom.

"Ah! My body is moving by itself!" Terrified out of his wits, Rito was unwillingly led by his twitching hand due to Oshizu-chan's telekinesis, forcing him to run to Mikado's side, in a clumsy jumble of flailing limbs. "I don't want to!" He wailed, watching Mikado remove the top half of the bikini and lay down on her stomach, resting her head on folded arms.

"Now, hurry." she cooed, chuckling at Rito's constant protests; stuttering and quivering in utter embarrassment at his discomfort.

Hands shaking in concentration, Rito poured tanning oil onto Mikado's back, all the while struggling to maintain control over his body.

Giggling at Rito's futile effort, Oshizu concentrated, causing Rito's hovering hand to suddenly clap onto Mikado's back, and begin evening out the viscous tanning oil, eliciting gasp and a moan at the sudden contact.

"P-Please! Rito cried hysterically, "m-make i-it st-stop!"

"My, you're quite articulate as always, Rito-kun" Mikado mused, "is that really a man's proper response in a situation like this?"

"Damn you, Rito! I'm so envious!" Saruyama plopped down onto his knees on the other side of Mikado, tears openly streaming down his face. "I wish I was your hand right now!"

"G-Go away..." Rito managed, through gritted teeth. "It-it's embarrassing..."

With a curt nod, Saruyma tearfully averted his gaze, recognizing the supreme discomfort of his friend. Turning away reluctantly, Saruyama eventually stalked to a nearby rock, and sat sulking in the shade, mulling over his poor luck.

'I-I have to fight this...' But already, Rito's mind was eginning to cloud-over in fatigue from sturggling to maintain control over his body. A permanent haze settled in his mind, threatening to suffocate him. 'No! If I- She'll-' His last thoughts were in vain, as his conscious, rational mind lost the battle, but not without complications. As Oshizu lost control over Rito's struggling mind, her spirit escaped the artificial body from the effort, and Rito crashed down on Mikado's back, from a sudden last surge of power.

Arms flung out to brace the impact, Rito landed on toned flash. Luckily, the tanning oil was already evenly spread out; unfortunately, Rito had one hand on her inner groin, and on hand near her chest. His finger brushed against her exposed chest, and his face was firmly planted on her lower back, ultimately kissing her there.

Mikado moaned, and suppressed a surfacing smile. 'This is more than I'd hoped for. Let's see how far he goes in a daze...' Tying up her bikini again, Mikado slowly turned over, to extricate herself from a tangle of limbs.

Rito, who had long since lost control of his body, found his head lifted up to eye-level between gentle, warm hands that caressed his face. His face was turned to face the smiling visage before him.

"Rito-kun..." Mikado whispered, leaning in at a deliberately slow speed. Lightly stroking his cheek with her left thumb, she guided his face to hers, while her right hand lid down to his chest.

Even thought Rito could no longer will himself to run away, and his mind could barely register what Mikado was doing, his eyes reflexively widened, before they glazed over.

His own hands shot up to her face, one on the nape of her neck, and one on her waist, pulling her down on top of him in on fluid motion.

Lips crashing together, Mikado was pressed flush against Rito. 'I must say I'm surprised... I never knew he had it in him... Oh well. I certainly can't complain about this... I think in any case, I do like him...'

Deepening the kiss, Mikado laced her left hand into his sand-coloured hair, gently tugging, as her right slid down to the end of his shorts, gradually lifting it up with her inching hand.

She broke the kiss first, as both panted, gasping for much needed air. Mikado scrutinized Rito's face, in an attempt to analyze his surfacing personality.

Tousled hair obscured his eyes, and a sheen of sweat was beginning to form in the heat of the moment, and afternoon sun. The corner of his lips tugged into a ghost of a smile; smirk, or half-smile, but for or of what, Mikado wasn't sure.

Without warning, Mikado had suddenly switched places with Rito, who was now propped up on his arms, momentarily hovering over her body, before he kissed her on the lips, working his way around her jaw line and up to her ear. Busying himself with kissing, nibbling and blowing on her ear, Rito made quick-work of her bikini, with his hands, swiftly untying the knot that kept her chest in fabric confinement.

* * *

That was the last straw. When her bikini top went flying, he got up from his cramped position, and stalked over to Rito and Mikado, fuming and muttering to himself all the way. He never reached his intended destination though, as a short, pink-haired girl, complete with swishing tail, came bounding into sight. With her arms out to barricade his path, she announced proudly, "Don't ruin it just because you're jealous." Smirking at his enraged face, he was caught off-guard as she advanced, closing the distance between them until she was a mere foot from him, gazing intently at him, with her arms crossed under her chest. A wolfish grin, accompanied by a dangerous gleam in her eyes, caused his hackles to raise, and he involuntarily gulped, as a shiver ran up his spine.

Putting a hand on his sternum, Momo blinked, and pseudo-innocently smiled, purred, "Unless you want to help me join in the fun, Saruyama-kun."


End file.
